Light of the heart
by Kjelfalconer
Summary: A mysterious benefactor paves the way for the return of the organization - complete with hearts. Sadly with an OC, but I needed somebody to facilitate things. A few mild curses, but nothing stronger than damn. Chapter 4 is up in time for christmas
1. Light at the end

(Well, I'm planning on this being my main KH storyline. I'll be using the somebody names after the opening, so it'll be obvious whether I'm writing in the continuity or a somewhat more canon one. Just for the record, the only names I'm not completely immovable on are Luxord and Saix, as the other unofficial ones have a convincing enough etymology to them. Enjoy)

_To you, all of you, I leave my last gift – a door, in the hopes that you should someday be delivered from darkness, and bask once more in the light of the heart... _

The first sensation was one of blinding light. The second was a nasty headache. Xemnas slowly picked himself up off the floor and regarded the cloaked figure before him.

"Ugh, who the hell are you?" He was rewarded with an irritated sigh.

"I spend the best part of six weeks piecing your scattered remains back together, and there were a _lot_ of pieces, and this is the thanks I get? Wondering why I bothered here." This confused Xemnas.

"Pieced me back together?"

"Plural you. I'm just working in numeric order. And yes, if you recall, you were cast into oblivion. By Sora and Riku I believe. By themselves. I've fished you back. Now if you could kindly move, I should be attending to Xigbar." Nonplussed, Xemnas moved aside, and his attention was attracted by a strange, faint sensation. He didn't have time to ponder though, as he was interrupted by another flash.

"Did anyone get the number of that gummi ship?" Xigbar's voice.

"If you can move out the way, I have others to attend to."

"What?"

"I can hardly be bothered at a time like this to explain myself 12 times, so you can wait until I'm finished." Xigbar saw Xemnas at this point, and sidled over to him. "Superior? Could I ask what's going on?"

"If I knew myself, then yes. As it is, no. I only arrived here myself a few moments ago, but he appears to be reviving the organization..."

"All of them?"

"From the comment about repeating himself 12 times, I would assume so Xigbar."

Another flash interrupted them.

"God, I feel like I have the mother of all hangovers..." Xaldin then.

"It appears our mysterious benefactor is going through in numeric order."

"I do believe I already said that. Do try to pay attention. Just be glad that happened before I got to Vexen. He'd be ashamed of you. Speaking of which, could you move Xaldin. Thank you."

Xaldin was clearly as nonplussed as the other two about current events, and ambled over to join them.

Vexen and Lexeaus both arrived without incident, but Xemnas did note that the robed man made a strange comment about "this being interesting" before summoning Zexion. It was clearly more strenuous for him than he would admit, as he rested for several minutes before continuing, giving the six time to discuss the situation.

"So, he's reviving all of us? Can't say I like the sound of that in a few particular cases."

"I concur. After all, Axel did kill me personally."

"Indeed. And I believe that it was Marluxia and Larxene's fault to begin with."

"I was enjoying life without Larxene as well."

"It would be best not to argue with him for now. After all, his motives are as yet unclear, and in all likelihood he can change his mind again. Besides something feels... different."

"So, you feel it too superior? Though I can't say for sure, I believe 'feel' maybe be a _very _ accurate word choice."

"Explain yourself Zexion."

"Soon. I'd like to hear what our mysterious benefactor has to say first."

By this point, the robed figure had resumed his work, and it was mere moments before Saix rejoined them. Somehow he managed to arrive unconscious, so Xigbar and Xaldin carried him out of the way. Axel, Demyx and Luxord soon joined them, although Axel got some very dirty looks from Vexen, until Xemnas shot him a glare of his own. There was another comment before Marluxia and Larxene, although nobody caught it, and he proceeded to summon them.

"Well, now that we're all assembled, I suppose I owe you all some form of explanation."

"Wait a minute. What about Roxas?" Axel sounded genuinely concerned.

"Roxas is an... anomaly. Unlike the rest of you, he was not cast into oblivion, but absorbed into Sora. As such, there was nothing to retrieve." He saw the look on Axel's face, and relented. "Given time, I could possibly recreate Roxas as a separate entity, but it will take time. Thankfully, his memories span a fairly short space of time, or it would be near-impossible to do so." He turned his attention to the whole group.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I-" He threw back the hood of his cloak, revealing a face about the same age as Zexion, with should-length light-brown hair, in a style oddly similar to Marluxia, "Am Kale. I should make it clear now that I am not a nobody, and, as of when I revived you, neither, technically, are any of you."

"So, my theory was correct. You not only revived us, but provided us with hearts."

"Indeed Zexion. I must say, I was personally somewhat dubious as to whether this would work, as all I had to go off was a key that brought me here, and a note telling me to give you all a second chance. Unsigned. Imagine my surprise when it worked."

"No offence, but you're not really making any sense here. Could you put this in some logical order so we can follow you?" There was a general consensus.

"My apologies Xigbar, I was rambling somewhat." He pushed his hair back. "In essence, somebody wants you to have a second chance at life. And apparently chose me to facilitate it, which would explain why I received these powers." The elicited a few quizzical looks.

"It's true. Until about two months ago, when I got the note, I had no powers to speak of whatsoever. However, now I seem to have this magic, so to speak, and, following the pattern that you seem to follow, it appears my 'element', if you will, is life." He paused. "As to where we are, I'm not entirely sure. The key brought me to this rather spacious castle, which should accommodate all of you quite comfortably, since both of your former bases seem to have disappeared. I understand that this is a lot to take in at once, so if you want to take some time to get reasonably settled and... accustomed to the situation first, feel free. Allow me to show you to where the rooms are. Heaven knows why there are so damn many."

It took about an hour to sort everyone out, what with such a person not wanting to be next to that person, and so on. Kale slumped down in a chair in the library.

"Clever. Divert their attention so they don't see how weak this left you." Kale turned with a start.

"Zexion? Of course. Who else would see through my little scheme, but the cloaked schemer himself? I admit, the revivals were incredibly draining, and I've been preparing for over a month. You might as well take a seat. Might I ask how you found me here?"

"In truth, by accident. I recalled seeing the library on the way up and came down to investigate. However, I have a few questions myself. For a start, how do you know so much about us?"

Kale smiled, and poured himself a cup of tea. He proffered the pot to Zexion, who nodded. "The note was more of an essay really. Quite comprehensive. It's going to be fun trying to stop them killing each other for the first week or so. I imagine Axel isn't very popular with Marluxia and Vexen right now for a start." He sipped his tea. "This is somewhat off topic, but since you aren't nobodies any more, might I suggest the possibility of returning to your old names? Obviously it's up to each of you individually, but I see no reason why not." Zexion considered this.

"Very well. Call me Ienzo. But on to the crux of the matter. Why are we here?" Kale sighed.

"I knew it was only a matter of time. The heartless are evolving. And I don't mean upon creation. Existing heartless are becoming more power creatures. And they're becoming predators, instead of merely scavengers. What's worse, they seem to be developing an iota of intelligence. They're still mindless beasts, but their instincts are much more advanced. They've become an even greater danger to so many people..." He trailed off.

"And somebody's decided that the organization are the ones to deal with this?" Kale nodded slowly.

"Unfortunately, I'm almost completely incapable of fighting myself. My powers are life. And since heartless aren't technically alive, I have can't affect them. Believe me Ienzo, I've tried."

"From how stubborn you appear to be, I can imagine. And, no offence, but you do realise your name is a kind of cabbage." Kale's eyebrow twitched.

"It's been pointed out before. My parents liked the sound of the word. Might I suggest you get some rest though. I'll answer as many of your questions as I can in the morning."

Ienzo got up to leave, but stopped by the door. "When you're less likely to collapse?" Kale smiled.

"Close enough. And I'm open to suggestions as to how to stop them killing each other."

Ienzo smirked. "I'll think on it."

(Well, there's offering number one. Hoped you liked it, and I have no idea how long this will be. Until the ideas run out I guess. I have an idea for another little series as well, which I might make alongside this. Oh, and if Kale gets a bit Sue-ish, tell me straight away. I'm trying to avoid that like the plague. Why do you think his powers are so limited?")


	2. New dawn

(Hallo again. Another instalment from the desk of Kjel. And, since I forgot last chapter, Xemnas, if you please?

Xemnas – Kjel doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the characters in this, with the exception of Kale. We should be thankful for small mercies.

Thanks for that...)

_Remember... If your heart so wishes it, the twilight is the road to dawn..._

Kale savoured the moments of quite the next morning. He knew it wasn't going to last. Still, it lasted somewhat longer than expected, as Lexeaus was the first to join him. Kale offered him some of the tea he was sipping, which Lexeaus accepted.

"I must say, I'll miss the peace and quiet."

"It's a rare commodity with these, I admit." The two of them sat there for a few minutes, sharing the quiet. Eventually, Kale spoke again.

"Ienzo shares my views on this, but we see no real reason for any of you to continue using your nobody names, unless you so wish."

"Agreed." They both paused as they heard a crash upstairs.

"Demyx?"

"More than likely." Aeleus sighed. "I take it you plan to explain yourself today."

"Insofar as I can. There's the odd thing that I'm not sure of myself."

"Who left you the key?"

"Among other things. Which of you is the best cook?" Aeleus seemed caught of guard by the simple question.

"Xaldin most likely. Although Ienzo is quite good too. He just doesn't like to admit it." They heard shouting. "Larxene?"

"Could be Saix"

"Vexen perhaps?" They heard another crash, followed by gunshot.

"Xigbar." they chorused. Demyx came bounding downstairs, arrows stuck in his cloak. Kale sipped his tea. "What did you break?"

"I, uh, kind of tripped and soaked Xigbar's eye-patch." Kale stood up and went over to the stairs.

"Ah, Xigbar. Could you get Xaldin for me? I think we could all do with a good meal down us before we begin." Xigbar gave Demyx a look, but still left to find Xaldin, leaving Demyx sagging with relief and mouthing silent thanks.

"Well handled." Aeleus noted. "Ienzo would be impressed."

"Oh, I'd say he has much more experience Aeleus. And he knows you all better than I do."

Demyx looked at them in confusion. "Uh, who are you guys talking about?" Kale smiled.

"I'll explain soon."

Kale managed to keep Xigbar away from Demyx throughout a somewhat strained breakfast, sipping tea while avoiding conversation.

"One day I'll work out who keeps this place stocked..." He shook his head. "No matter. Allow me to explain in a little more detail why you appear to be here." He paused, somewhat dramatically. "The heartless are slowly but surely evolving. And this is existing heartless, not merely newly created ones. They've become far more dangerous, far more aggressive, and, in an animalistic way, far more intelligent. They've become a far more active threat to life as we know it, and I know it very well."

He left it at the somewhat enigmatic remark. "Someone, it seems, thinks you are the people for the job... The word 'penance' comes to mind personally, but hey." He sipped his tea.

"To repeat my previous conversation with Aeleus and Ienzo, we see no real need to continue using your nobody names, unless you particularly want to. It's entirely up to you though." This caused a minor ripple throughout the assembly, and Marluxia spoke up.

"Lumaria then. One thing intrigues me. If you've spent six weeks here like you say, how do you have so much knowledge of outside events?" Kale smiled.

"Follow me."

Kale led the group down another flight of stairs, into what could technically be called a basement. Such a word, however, failed to capture the true scale and grandeur of the room.

"This-" he indicated the room, "-is where I work." The room contained a large quantity of monitor, each displaying various locations from various worlds. He led them to the adjacent room, containing what appeared to be dark corridors.

"Before you ask, these aren't dark corridors. Similar, but not quite the same. These were already here when I arrived, so I'm afraid I can't tell you much about them. But they are a very convenient method of travel. As for the monitors, I did design them. While my powers are limited, I am good with machines. They allow me to keep an eye on just about every known world, twenty-four/seven .

What's more, because of my powers, if a large number of people die in quick succession, I can sense the imbalance in the cycle of life and death." He paused. "Now that I come to say it, it sounds really cheesy..." At that moment, a klaxon started to sound on one of the monitors. Kale rushed over, and began typing furiously.

"Time to see just what you guys can do I guess. We have a heartless outbreak in..." He input a few more commands "... Twilight Town. Let's see if I can pull up any data about what they are..." More commands. "From my database, it seems that the majority of these are plant-like. Is that a good or bad thing for you Lumaria?"

"Bad. Although they'll still fall like wheat before my scythe."

"Poetic. You may want to sit this one out then, but it's up to you. Oh, and take these." He handed them each small communicators. "With these, I can keep you updated on the situation from here. It'll make it easier for me to update the database too."

"From here? You plan to let us do all the dirty work then?"

"Saix or...?"

"Saix. I never liked my old name anyway. Stop evading the question."

"Sadly, yes. I have no combat ability whatsoever. It's pretty hard to destroy things with life, and you can't take away what they don't have. I have been gathering as much information as I can though to help. Twilight town is the second gate on the left. And don't worry, they're two way. I tried them myself." There were a few reluctant looks, and Kale took pity on a certain one.

"Demyx...?"

"Emyd."

"Care to help me out here? I can't see water having much effect on plants." Emyd gave him a look of pure gratitude, and pulled up a chair. They watched the other eleven arrive in twilight town, and Kale tested the communicators.

"-Can you hear me?-" He received a chorus of affirmative. "-Good. The screens are showing tow groups of heartless. Most of them are in Tram Common, but there's a small group up at station plaza. You might want to split up, send a couple of you that way. Just a suggestion.-"

"-Understood. Braig, Dilan and Aeleus, I'm leaving the plaza to you.-" Kale leaned back.

"Xemnas still likes to be in charge, eh?" He took a few sips of tea, which he'd thought to bring down with him. "So, Ienzo, were you planning on showing yourself now or later?" Ienzo faded out of the shadows.

"Impressive. How did you know I was here?"

"I could sense your life force. The copy you sent out was somewhat lacking in that department. Emyd? Could you go and get us some more tea? I'm running woefully short here." He waited until he was out of earshot. "So, any thoughts on what I asked you yesterday?" Ienzo thought for a few moments before responding.

"A few. At least, for Lumaria and... what was Larxene's old name?"

"No idea."

"Well, I believe that we can take advantage of the fact that Lumaria is the only one of us she actually seems to like, and the fact they're of opposing genders..."

"So, you suggest we play cupid? Could be interesting, not to mention entertaining." He picked up his headset.

"-Xemnas? Just to let you know, they're at the end with the tram station. Hopefully that'll save you some time.-" Ienzo pointed to the other screen.

"Holy- What the hell is that?" He typed commands furiously into the keyboard. "It's not in my database!"

"-Aeleus? Braig? Dilan? There's one hell of a heartless up there. Be careful. I'll try and send backup. Xemnas? Can you spare anyone to help the other group? They're up against a real nasty. Lux... sorry, Droul should be able to get there quickly, and I'll send Emyd to help too.-" Emyd returned at that moment.

"Excellent timing. There's been a new development. Braig, Dilan and Aeleus need support quickly. Droul's on his way, but I need the two of you to go help as well. Yes, Ienzo, you too. I just wish I had some data on this thing..." The two of them nodded, and headed through the portal. Kale paced up and down. "If only I could help them myself..."

Ienzo and Emyd raced up station heights. They could hear the beast's roars from where they were already. Something shot past him which he assumed was Droul. Emyd was puffing and panting, but Ienzo knew how serious things were.

They reached the top of the hill, to see Aeleus hacking away at the beast's leg, while Braig filled it with arrows and Dilan leapt upon it with his spears. Droul stood at the back, bending time to prevent the beast's claws from connecting with the others.

"-Emyd? Use your water forms to distract it. Ienzo, you know your powers best. Do whatever you can.-" Emyd pulled out his sitar.

"Dance, water, Dance!"

"Wonderful. We're all saved now!"

"I do know what sarcasm is Dilan!"

"Ugh, is this really the time?" Ienzo was clearly resisting the urge to face palm. It also didn't help that he had to try and fool a mindless creature. It was far stronger than any heartless he'd previously encountered. It appeared Kale hadn't been exaggerating after all. He absorbed a glancing hit with his lexicon.

"-Guys? I've been watching closely, and it seems to react the most when you strike the centre of it's back. Braig, Dilan, you're the best equipped to strike there. The rest of you, support them!-"

Emyd began to play his sitar furiously, forming a water barrier over Braig, absorbing the worst of the impact.

Kale gripped the edge of the table. There had to be something he could do to help! He saw a stray blow from the behemoth-like beast gouge a deep furrow in Aeleus' arm, when it struck him. He dashed for the portal, hoping to make it in time.

Aeleus' injury was worse than it looked. The wound was hindering his ability to wield his axe, and it was the least he could to parry the heartless' blow, much less attack, even with Emyd and Droul's help. Ienzo took the next blow with his Lexicon, and while Braig and Dilan were having somewhat more effect now, but still were barely giving it pause. They were on the back foot, and unless help arrived soon, things weren't looking good.

Help did arrive, but not in the form Ienzo had expected. Kale came dashing up Station Heights, and held his hand out. Viridian light flowed from his hand, and coalesced into a silver and viridian staff. He gave it an experimental twirl, then proceeded to spin it rapidly around his head, light flowing around it, before pointing it in the direction of Aeleus. The light flowed around his wounds, and they vanished in an instant.

"Turns out I can help after all. Just now how I originally planned to." It had also distracted the heartless. As it turned it's attention to Kale, Braig and Dilan performed as double attack on the centre of its back, causing it to crash to the ground. Seizing the opportunity, Emyd hurled Aeleus upwards on a torrent of water, and he slammed his axe into the heartless' chest. It gave a tortured scream, before fading into darkness. Droul walked over to Kale.

"You're not related to Lumaria are you? That was showy enough for him. And the hair..."

"I'll have you know there's nothing wrong with my hair. And I'm going now. I need to check up on the others and quite frankly, I'm exhausted now." He stumbled slightly. "I wish I knew where the staff came from, too..." Ienzo took one look at him.

"I'm coming back with you. You're in no state to be left alone." Kale smiled weakly.

"Plus it gets you out of the work. Scheming as ever..."

They both saved their breath until they were back at the castle. Kale lowered himself into a chair, and poured himself tea.

"I guess it wasn't my best idea, since I'm still drained from yesterday."

"You're powers are a lot more draining that you'd like us to think, aren't they?"

"You got me. It doesn't help that I'm inexperienced with them too..." He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.

"-Xemnas? Is everything all right down at your end? The situation's cleared up somewhat at station plaza, so don't feel pressured to rush.-"

"-No problems here. We should be done soon.-" Kale leaned back.

"Well, that's one less thing to worry about at any rate. Think my powers work on me?"

"Probably not on fatigue caused by said powers."

"Point taken. Is this when you ask me what the hell I was thinking." Ienzo sighed.

" Closed enough." Kale couldn't help but smile.

"Two reasons. One, I hate feeling useless. I was determined to help you more tangibly, and second,

I felt a little left out. I guess I kind of like to be the centre of attent- Ow! What was that for?" Ienzo whacked him round the head.

"Don't risk your life over vainglory. For one thing, if one of us falls, we need you to revive us. Who'd revive you? Plus, you're not a fighter. You're a healer and a researcher for God's sake!"

"That icy calm of yours is slipping." Ienzo's rage was replaced with fluster, lost for words.

"Anyway, how do you plan to get Lumaria and Elenar together, hmm? Not the easiest of tasks in my opinion..." Kale leaned across. "You're not the only one who can manipulative. The trick is to not let people know." He smiled. "There's a well-known saying. If knowledge is power, to be unknown is to be invincible. Which is aptly anonymous." He took another sip of tea. "It seems the others are on the way back. Let's put the happy faces on for them, shall we?"

Kale remained seated for their arrival back, while Ienzo leaned against the wall. In the end, both parties had finished at similar times, so they arrived back together. Kale applauded.

"Well, here's to a job well done, eh? I have to admit, I had doubts about whether you'd all be able to work together this well so quickly, as I know there's some... friction, shall we say, between some of you. By all means, relax, raid the cupboards, they'll just fill back up again, heaven knows how. Oh, and Dilan, Droul? This does not mean getting hammered every night. Just thought I'd say. Oh, and Lumaria? Ienzo informs me you appreciate fine wines. I have something that may interest you."

He led Lumaria down into another of the castle's basements. "It occurs to me, we really should name this place... The castle of rebuilt dreams...? No, too cheesy." Kale shook his head. "Ah, here we are. The wine cellar. Which also refills itself. The castle of eternity...? Needs work..." Lumaria looked at him. "So, why have you really brought me down here?"

"Nothing special. I've been trying to have conversations like this with everyone. It makes it easier to stop you killing each other. I imagine there's some hard feeling towards, say, Axel? If it makes you feel better, their coup failed too." Lumaria tossed his hair.

"How do you know so much about our... private affairs?"

"I had a very comprehensive note. More of an essay really, bordering on a handbook. Tedious, but useful." He looked Lumaria squarely in the eye. "I'll be honest, I'm not sure why we're all here, but I do intend to make this as bearable as possible for everyone, and by extension, me."

"At least you admit there's some self-interest here. I might consider believing some of what you say after all." Kale just smiled.

Back upstairs, Braig clearly remembered the morning's incident with Emyd, and the arrow guns were out. As it was, Dilan and Aeleus were both restraining him, and Emyd was cowering behind Saix. Saix glared at him, before losing his patience and levering his claymore.

"Enough." There were a few sighs of relief. Nobody had used the 'It's just an eye-patch' line.

"Braig, it was just an eye-patch!" Or not. Emyd just didn't know when to quit.

"Might I suggest the two of you get as far away from each other as possible. Emyd, take your sitar or something." And so a cowering Emyd and a glowering Braig went off, reducing the number in the room to nine. "Anyone else want to act like a five year old while we're at it?" Saix was almost snarling, which was never good, and it wasn't even that much of a moon.

"Now, Saix, you just need to chill out-"

"Says the one who single-handedly betrayed every single member of the organization?" The others started to edge away, apart from Elenar, who sat down to watch the show. "Believe me Lea, that still hasn't been forgiven!"

"And who was it who was plotting with me? Oh, yes, you." The claymore swung round to point at Lea. Xemnas whispered to Ienzo.

"Shall we split them up or let them get it out of their systems?"

"Wait. Unless they start trying to kill each other. Then we interfere." And with that, Ienzo sat down and began to read his book, Xemnas staring at him in disbelief.

"At a time like this?" he hissed. Ienzo turned the page in answer. At this point, Lea fired up his chakrams, and Saix looked ready to go berserk. In answer, Ienzo ensnared them both in chains, and made the floor vanish beneath them. Both of them struggled.

"Ugh... just an illusion..." Saix growled.

"You know that, but do the chains and floor know that? Now, lets all calm down. I have far more right to be angry with him than you Saix, since he was personally responsible for my death. However, I'm able to refrain from causing unnecessary conflict, aren't I?" Ienzo turned to Lea. "And I can say the same to you, as I'm fully aware that it was as good as on Saix's orders. Now, if that isn't enough, if you still can't behave, then I can produce some _very _convincing evidence that it was actually you who defaced Xigbar's eye-patch this morning. And you know how he gets about that." He released the illusion. "And though it hardly seems to matter any more, I do still outrank you. Remember, I'm number six. You're only seven and eight." Ienzo turned away. "And Lea. Annoy Kale and your only means of seeing Roxas again disappears. Think on it." Ienzo left the scolded members stood in bewilderment, and headed for the library. He had a lot of ground to cover.

Kale came up the stairs with Marluxia, discussing various wines. He stopped when he saw the scene, and shook his head.

"I'm not even going to ask."


	3. Frost and Fashion

(Hello! Before I forget, If you like this, go read my panel show, breaching the fourth wall, that runs in paralell to this. And today I believe we have... Braig.

Braig: No, he still doesn't own anything. Can I go now?

What's wrong with disclaiming...?)

Xemnas woke early that morning, and headed to the library. He had to admit, he could understand why Ienzo and Aeleus enjoyed peace and quiet so much. Though he was grateful to be revived, the new heirachy, or lack of, chafed him. He'd spent so long in charge, that it was an anathema to him to suddenly not be. It seemed that now, authority came to those who grasped it, and he was a little surprised that Ienzo seemed to be taking the most, with the exception of Kale.

He looked up as he heard the door creak open, and Even walked in.

"So, I'm not the only one who hasn't got back into the habit of sleeping?" Even snorted.

"I've always got up early. It's the only time I can work on my experiments without Emyd or Braig breaking something."

"The facilities here are to your liking then?"

"Very much so. I always seem to be able to find exactly what I need."

"Yes... I've been wondering about that. This castle seems to suit all our needs perfectly. Almost... too perfectly. I find it suspicious. But then, from his comments, so, too, does Kale." Even stroked his chin absent-mindedly, while browsing the shelves of books.

"That's partly why I came here now. I'd hoped to find something with some information on the castle itself."

"A project that will no doubt give interesting results, I'm sure. However, I'm afraid it may have to wait. I think I can here Elenar shouting at something." They both sighed. At least some things hadn't changed.

Against all the odds, she was shouting at Lumaria.

"You honestly think _that _shirt goes with _those _pants? I thought you were better than that! It obvious you should wear _this _shirt!"

"Elenar, when have brown shirts ever gone with anything? You know as well as I do that they're inexcusable. And don't get me started on the pattern."

"So you're wearing the pink one? And you wonder why Braig calls you gay."

"Guys, they're just clothes! Does it matter?" Both of them looked daggers at Emyd. It became quickly apparent that was the wrong thing to say.

"Maybe not to you, but some of us take some pride in our appearance!"

"More like vain if you ask me." Droul took that moment to add his two cents, before ducking a sycthe to the head.

"Why are you wearing a top hat?"

"Well, Emyd, I think it makes me look distinguished." Lumaria and Elenar burst out laughing, before she impaled it with a dagger.

"It's a hat, not a miracle worker. Just because you're british, doesn't mean you can get away with it. And besides, you have to be practical. We do have to fight in this." He tipped his hat to her, which Lumaria sliced in half.

"There, now everyone's happy." Droul walked off sulking, and the three of them burst out laughing again.

Kale had spent the morning working on Roxas, and didn't join the others until after breakfast.

"I have somewhere I need to be today, so, if anything comes up, can you hold the fort here Ienzo?" He nodded. "Thanks. I'd rather not say why, just in case it doesn't work out. I'll try and be back soon." He paused at the door. "Liking the new outfits by the way. If anyone can work out where they came from, could you let me know?"

Kale stepped out onto the sands a few minutes later. The sun was only just rising here, but he still needed to be quick. Looking out, he saw a girl crouched by the edge of the sea, so he went across. He wasn't too proud to ask for directions.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where I might find Sora?" She jumped at his sudden appearance, but composed herself.

"Why do you want him?" She was staring straight at his robe. While it wasn't black, she clearly had bad experiences with robes.

"I have a friend in need of healing. However, the... ailment is rather... unusual, shall we say, and I need Sora's help to cure him."

"All right. He should be in the cabin. He might not be awake yet though."

"That's fine. A few more minutes won't kill him..."

It was closer to an hour, but she was finally able to rouse him.

"Mnnn... Kairi says you need my help..." He was clearly still half asleep, so Kale took his chance.

"Yes, I'm Kale." He held out his hand, which Sora took. Green wind flowed around Sora, and then into Kale, and Kale sagged slightly. "Thank you. And you Kairi, for your help." He held out his hand to her as well, and thankfully it was too early in the morning for them to make the connection, and he repeated the spell. "That should do it. I should be going now." He walked quite calmly, until they were out of sight, then he ran.

"Hey, wait!" Sora and Kairi ran after him, only to see him walking into a strangely familiar portal.

"A dark corridor!"

Kale shouted over his shoulder.

"It's a twilight corridor! Get it right!" And with that, he was gone. The two of them looked at each other.

"What just happened?"

Ienzo was seated at the monitors when Kale got back.

"Something come up?"

"Just a couple of fire-based heartless. I sent Emyd, Even and Dilan to deal with them. I've told the others to be ready just in case though." Kale nodded in approval. "How was your little expedition?"

Kale laughed. "Fruitful. I suppose I can tell you at least. I needed a little help with bringing Roxas back. While the body was easy enough to replicate, the heart and soul were beyond me. So I went and took a scan of Sora's. And I got Kairi's too, in case I try Naminé as well. I'm pretty sure they're not on to us, and if they are, they can't follow us here anyway." Ienzo looked at him.

"Did you get any sleep last night? Judging by your progress you're burning the midnight oil quite literally."

"I never said I'd started reconstruction. I merely planned it. And it's good to have the tools out ready. Now, do you want me to take over, or can I go sort things out among some of the other members. If I can make everyone a little less hostile to each other, then that's a good thing." Ienzo waved dismissively. "Charming."

He found Elenar in the practice room, impaling the dummy's with her daggers. Kale could have sworn that there wasn't a practice room last week, but the castle had ceased to amaze him. He waited until all the daggers were out of her hands before speaking.

"So, how are things with you?" He winced slightly, but the expected blow thankfully failed to materialize.

"Why does everybody assume I hurt people for fun? If I don't have a reason, I won't. And it's okay, I guess. It's slightly awkward, since no one quite trusts us. But I suppose you can't blame them.... much."

"That's one of the things if been worried about. There was a lot of internal strife in the old organization. I suppose betrayal was easy when you didn't have a heart to feel remorse with." He caught her look. "Don't worry, I don't hold that against you. And neither does someone else. Anyway, you have it easy." She looked at him quizzically. "Unless I'm very much mistaken, Sora remembers nothing of castle oblivion. You could have a conversation with him in the street and he'd be none the wiser that you're in the organization." He paused for a few moments, before filling the silence. "In a way, I suppose it's odd that we're still hiding in the shadows. After all, we're the good guys now." He smiled, and shook his head.

"People are slow to forget the bad things though."

"True. It's on that note that I'm glad of the costume changes. Puts a bit of distance between the past and the present, and casts off that persona of hiding in the shadows." He summoned his staff and gave the dummies a few experimental hits. "Bit random, but I don't suppose you have any ideas for anything that might cause a bit of group bonding? Other than perhaps trying to kill Sora. Seriously, why didn't you all gang up on him? It would have made much more sense."

"There was never more than one person available. Let's see... I can't actually think of anything everyone enjoys..."

"Okay, optional needs to be in the large print then. Oh, god." He stopped dead.

"What?"

"I just had the horrible mental image of Emyd and Lumaria having a dance-off. Why those two, I'm not sure."

"Aeleus is quite the dancer."

"Really? Oh, I'll have to remeber that one. Blackmail is a wonderful thing to have up your sleeve."

Elenar laughed. "I just keep the ever-present threat of pain. I very rarely have to do anything to anyone. Just the odd bit of shouting really." Kale shot her a sideways glance.

"Not to spread any rumors, but... Well, Lumaria seems to have taken quite the shine to you, if you get what I mean. You should see some of the looks he gives you."To his surprise and delight Elenar actually blushed slightly.

"Don't be riduculous. He's much too outspoken to mess around like that."

"Hearts can do strange things to people. In fact, it's probably a good thing everyone's terrified of you."

"...Why?"

"Eleven guys and one girl? Major competiton, unless some of them aren't telling us something." She laughed, and it was good to hear a genuine laugh, and not just one born from a memory. They heard a crash from downstairs. "I'd better go see what that was. We'll be out of furniture by the end of the week at this rate."

It was convinient that Lumaria was at the centre of the argument, this time with Lea. Saix was perched in a corner of the room, trying to look like he wasn't just there for the show. Kale sighed.

"What did he do now?" Lea looked indignant.

"Why does everyone assume everythings my fault?"

"In this case, the smouldering pile of ash over in the corner. It was fairly obvious who caused it. As it is though, I needed to talk to Lumaria anyway. Can I have a word outside?" Lumaria rolled his eyes, but followed him out.

"What do you want this time?"

"Two things. One, I've found a garden. It needs some work, but I thought it might provide you with a distraction. And second, I think Elenar may have a thing for you." The only word for Lumaria's look was incredulous.

"Elenar? We are talking about the same person here, aren't we?"

"Oh, indeed. You should see some of the looks she's been giving you."

"Do they involve daggers?"

"Oddly enough, no. I'm guessing Lea tried to cook your flowers."

"Yes. I will have to get him back for that. And soon." Kale smiled. He was rather enjoying himself.

"I have one last question. Can you think of anything that might bring the group together somewhat? The way things are going I'll have to do another ressurection by the end of the week."

"Hmm, I may have to think on that one..."

"Of course. I'll go check with Ienzo how the others are doing."

Emyd, Even and Dilan weren't the closest group of people, but thankfully had nothing in particular against each other, so things were going quite well. Even blasted the heartless with cold, to reduce their temperature, while Emyd and Dilan created a strong spray to douse the flames.

"By my calculations, the heartless shouldn't last much longer."

"Good. I need to catch up on some sleep."

"The whirlwind has blown itself out?"

"If that was meant to be funny, I'd stick to my day job if I was you."

"Dance, water, dance!" Even and Dilan glanced at each other.

"Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"Shout 'Dance, water, dance!'?" Dilan burst out laughing, pausing only to impale a heartless with a spear.

"Its like, my catchphrase, you know?"

"It's also unbeliavably annoying." Emyd looked crestfallen, and not Even Even had the heart to carry on. "Ugh... say it if you must then."

"Sounds like someone's getting soft..." Even shot Dilan a withering glare, who turned away.

"...must be your age." Even whacked him over the head with his shield.

_"Uh, Ienzo?"_

"Yes Emyd?" He was mildly annoyed, having been at a rather good point of his book, but it was best to humor Emyd.

_"Um, Dilan's kind of unconscious..."_

"Kind of? Is he or isn't he?"

_"He, uh, is..."_

"What happened to him?"

_"He made Vexen mad..." _Ienzo sighed.

"Can the two of you finish off the heartless, or do I need to send back-up?"

_"We should be okay..." _

"Good. I'll let Kale know what's going on, and I'll have Droul on standby. Call again if things change."

_"Will do."_

"And tell Even he's in serious trouble when he gets back..." he added under his breath.

Kale looked up from his comlink and sighed.

"Droul, Dilan's fallen prey to Vexen, so I need you ready to help out at a moments notice. You can get there the quickest." Droul nodded, scooping up his ever present cards. "Ah, Braig. When he recovers, can you try to impose upon Dilan the sensibilities of not antagonzing Even." Braig gave him a blank look, and Kale sighed. "Tell him to stop annoying him."

"Oh, right. Yeah, I suppose."

"Good. We don't need any more concussion. I'll have a word with Even myself." Kale strode away, muttering under his breath. Braig and Droul looked at each other.

"What was that all about?"

"Heh, I fancy emotions have left Even playing for higher stakes."

"As if! Even before we were nobodies, he was always the cold one."

"I'd wager even he's playing with a different deck now."

"You don't seem to have changed much though dude."

"Blimey, that's a flutter you'd lose. Well, best be off chap. Wouldn't fancy to make the blokes any madder."

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what, pray tell?" Braig sighed.

"As if you don't know!"

"Haven't the foggiest old bean!" He left the room, laughing quite hard. Braig grumbled.

"Damn Droul and his fake british accent..."

Later, Kale caught Even in the corridor.

"Ah, Even... I have a little job for you..."

_Thus we end on evil suspense! Well, we have two members paired up, but that still leaves 10 lonely people! *Has a few surprise pairing up his pink frilly sleeve that he totally didn't borrow from Lumaria* Hmm, what happened to the punctuation in there, I wonder?"_


	4. Destiny unfolds

_Yes, chapter 4 is up! And I'm done playing cupid now, so you just have to wait and see what pairings appear. They're all FF characters, but not all KH ones. Stay tuned for more! And no, you cant find out Even's job just yet ^_^._

It was Aeleus who awoke early the next morning, and, not being a morning person, he went downstairs for a mug of coffee. Surprisingly, the smell of bacon was coming from the kitchen, so it seemed that Dilan was concious again.

"Awake early I see."

"With all the extra sleep I got yesterday, It's not really that surprising."

"You would goad him." Aeeus poured the coffee, proffering the pot to Dilan.

"I've already had two cups. Better not." He lightly flipped the bacon.

"Isn't that pancakes?" Aeleus noted with his usual economy of word.

"It works when you're frying bacon too. As long as you're wearing a shirt." The both silently pondered the perils of bacon fat, until they heard footsteps. They looked up as Saix walked in.

"Saix. You're up bright and early as well I see."

"I'd hoped to get coffee and breakfast before some of the _others _came down." Both of them nodded in appreciation.

"How do you like your bacon?"

"Crispy. It should be snappable." Saix responded promptly, before pouring himself a coffee.

"So, Saix... how are things holding up with you in the new regime?"

"Regime? Circus more like. And I think Xemnas went into shock over his lack of power." Saix snapped at them, partly out of annoyance, and partly due to need of coffee. "Judging by how long they take to get ready though, we have some time before the peace is shattered."

"Hmm... Ironic, really, that Elenar is one of the quickest to be ready."

"Of course. It gives her more time to inflict misery upon others." Aeleus sipped his ocffee.

"Do you ever consider, Saix, that she's a lot less of a monster than most imply?"

"It's quite possible Aeleus, though she does little to prove us otherwise." Dilan took that moment to provide edible relief.

"Dig in. I'll have to make more later at any rate."

"I don't see why. If the others can't drag themselves down soon enough to eat, it's their own faults."

Dilan couldn't help but laugh. "And have them all dying of food poisoning on my conscience? Can you imagine Lea cooking?" The others two joined in the laughter.

"I think the castle itself would be the first casualty there. I doubt Kale would be best pleased." Aeleus paused. "Odd. Speaking of Kale, he's usually up by now..." Dilan Shrugged.

"Probably working on his next half-baked scheme. He's as bad as Even."

"No-one can be as bad as Even."

"Saix is right. Even when we were apprentices, he was terrible for it." There was the usual ominous crash from upstairs.

"Oh, joy."

Kale actually joined everyone some time after breakfast, and Ienzo noticed how tired he looked.

"A... tricky situation has come up. Only a couple of you can actually safely deal with this..."

"Stop stalling and get to the point?" Saix was still irritable, despite the coffee.

"Well, there's been an outbreak in..."

"Yes?"

"...The destiny islands..." Comprehension slowly dawned on their faces.

"Sora."

"Correct. Which is why only those of you who died at castle Oblivion can go."

"I have one question."

"Lumaria?"

"Can't Sora and his friends handle it themselves?"

"...Possibly..." Lumaria looked at him.

"Just how bad is this outbreak?"

"Well..."

"Kale..."

"Remember the battle at Hollow Bastion?" Some of them nodded. "About that bad." Xemnas actually visibly paled.

"But... there were thousands of heartless there..."

"Exactly. So, shall we be heading off?"

"Wait, what about the rest of us?"

"I was hoping that you could maybe attack the hearltess as well, just quite away from Sora and his friends. Hopefully, it should at least draw some of the heartless away from the rest of us."

"And you?"

"I'll be joining you. Even you guys need a healer sometimes." He smiled, though it didn't quite reach his eyes. "And this should help increase our standing with Sora above 'attack on sight'. Anyway, let's get moving." Some of the members exchanged glances. Kale wasn't one known for being worried. Although Ienzo knew better.

The battle was already very much underway when they reached the Destiny Islands. Sora, Riku and Kairi were all already fighting, though it seemed to be a losing battle. "It's up to you guys then."

Kale ran over to Sora. "Cure!"

"Impetuous fool."

"Strange. You're the last person I expected to be critisizing him, Ienzo."

"He works himself far too hard. If I'm any judge, he's been working on reviving Roxas all night. See how haggard he looks Lumaria?"

"Now that you mention it..."

"Indeed. So let's get this over with and get back to the castle. And tonight, he's getting some sleep even if I have to knock him out first." Elenar had stopped listening, and was busy exterminating heartless, along with Aeleus.

"Shall we join them then? Blizzard!" Even's spell impacted and shattered, banishing three heartless. A swing of Lumaria's scythe felled four. "Still better than you." Even just ignored him.

"Emyd, I said we should have stayed with the others!" Emyd and Lea had become separated from the rest of the main group, but thankfully had encountered relatively few heartless.

"But, we didn't leave them. We got split up..." Lea sighed in exasperation.

"I never said it was your fault."

"Yeah, but you _implied _it."

"Do you even know what implied means?"

"Why are you always so mean to me?"

"Becasue, Emyd, you make it so easy." Lea turned around, and saw Braig in the distance. "Hey, look, it's the others!" He turned back. Emyd had vanished.

"What do you mean Emyd's missing? Of all the people!"

"Well Kale, one might think you're worried."

"Worried? Of course I'm bloody worried, Ienzo! This is Emyd! Possibly the most incompetent fighter ever!"

"Calm down. Destroying my eardrums won't solve anything."

"What's wrong?" Kairi had overheard, and had come over out of curiousity.

"Uh, one of our friends has gone missing."

"Kale, have you tried contacting him?"

"No, Ienzo, it completley slipped my mind. Of course I bloody have! There's no response."

"Do you know where he was last?"

"Roughly Kairi. Can you guys cope here? I'm going to go look for him."

"I think not." Ienzo dealt a swift blow to his head with his Lexicon. "Even, can you take him back to the castle? Good. _I'll _go look for Emyd." He strode off, leaving an unconcious Kale with Even.

"That was harsh."

"Says you Elenar?"

"Don't make me prove you right Even."

Emyd, on the other hand, was running. A singularly nasty heartless was chasing him, and didn't seem to have any intention of stopping. He'd ducked into one of the forests surrounding the isles, in the hope of evading pursuit, though it had proven fruitless. He ran, on and on, never daring to turn around, always knowing from its footsteps that it still followed. His path took him to a small clearing, devoid of an exit. He braced himself, expecting the end.

"Water Rondo!"

Ienzo found Lea at the edge of the forest.

"This is where I last saw him... I only turned around for a second, and he vanished!"

"The important thing now is finding him, not placing blame." He stopped. "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, it sounded kind of like a roar..." They yelled in unison.

"Emyd!" The two ran as fast as they could towards the sound, each praying they weren't too late.

"This... This is... all your... fault Lea!"

"I thought you weren't placing blame?"

"Not... for losing... him. For... making me... run!"

"Well, it's not my fault you're so unfit. Got it memorized?"

"So help... me Lea, this... is not... the... time." Another roar, but slightly higher in pitch this time. Ienzo was good at working things out.

"It seems... someone... is fighting.... back."

"Can we slow down then?"

"Emyd... won't exactly... last long. So... no." A third roar, this time in audible pain.

"Sounds like he's doing okay to me."

"Then... he probably... has... help..."

"So can we slow down now?"

"No. We... need it... to be... alive.... so we... can find... him." The creature let loose a fourth roar, falling to the ground as the two reached they clearing.

"Wow, Emyd has a friend. A hot friend!"

"Lea, that pun... was terrible."

"Uh, what hit me?"

"Ah, you're awake. The answer to that would be Ienzo."

"Ienzo...? What did – Ugh!" Kale clutched his head. Even gently pushed him back down.

"Easy there. Ienzo apparently thinks you're overworking yourself, and demanded, rather forcibly as you probably gathered, that you had a rest, and left the search to him." Kale shot up, and immediately regretted it.

"Did they find Emyd?"

"Indeed. And apparently he's found himself a new friend."

"Oh Gods. I'm slightly worried by this..."

"Why ever would that be?"

"Can you imagine what kind of person we must be dealing with? Another Emyd?" They both shuddered at the thought.

"Kingdom Hearts help us."

"I'll second that Even, I'll second that. Oh, and about that job I mentioned..."

"Ah. Yes..."

_Woo! Obscure cliffhangers! Who could Emyd's mystery rescuer be? Why am I asking myself questions? Yes, I know this is short, but I wanted something up before christmas. Cutting it close I __know, but I'm away until new year after tommorow, and I didn't want to leave you all unloved ^_^._

_And then we're moving house... But I'll try and get the next chapter up by the end of January. Oh, and in other news, there's a chance I may be able to recover the files to Shake it up after all. I'll find out over christmas, but try not to get your hopes up too much... Cheerio!_


End file.
